


Three Simple Words

by Sammi_Trancy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Trancy/pseuds/Sammi_Trancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The confession has been put off for far too long, despite how many times his lover had said it, Levi has yet to say 'I love you'. But that all changes tonight, or so he planned. Will he be able to finally do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Simple Words

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some ereri fluff, probably really ooc, but for the sake of fluff, I had to make it like that. Enjoy~

I love you' Three simple words. But for Levi, its been harder than it should to be to say. He had been in an official open relationship with Eren for a while now, but has yet to say those three words. Despite the fact that Eren had said it to him countless times, he could never even whisper the words. They just wouldn't come out. He knew how he felt, He knew he loves Eren but whenever the moment was right he couldn't say it. A lump would form in his throat and a nervous feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach.  
But tonight was the night he would finally say it. He had planed a date for just himself and Eren, alone. They would take a night walk to a beautiful field that was a short distance from their current lodgings, look up at the stars and just relax with each other. It was a bit too cliche for Levis own tastes but he knew Eren enjoyed that kind of romantic crap so he would do it for him. And while everything was quiet and peaceful, he would say it and everything would be perfect. Eren all ready agreed to the date earlier that day, and now it was only a few minutes till they had to leave.  
Levi stood in front of his bedroom mirror, fixing his hair and outfit. He was wearing his usual uniform, just without the jacket. Once he decided he wasn't going to magically look better by messing with his hair, he threw a blanket to lay on over his shoulder and headed down stairs to find Eren. Nervous butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he cursed himself for feeling like a giddy teenage girl. The corporal checked every room until he found Eren sitting in what would be the living room, probably waiting for Levi. "Hey Eren, you ready?" He called out casually from the door way. The teen looked up at him and smiled a little. "Yep." He said as he pushed himself up to stand and strode over to his lover. Levi wrapped an arm around Erens waist, because he couldn't quite reach his shoulder; and they made their way to the exit. Levi told the rest of the squad who was hanging out in the front room that he was going out for a while and completely ignored the weird looks they were giving him, and Hanjis 'aw-ing' and teasing.  
The walk there consisted of casual chatting about their days and a little about work. And once they got to their destination, they both couldn't help but to stare at just how beautiful it was at night. There was a few trees near by and many blue flowers grew all through the grass, the moon was full and bright; illuminating the field and making it even more mesmerizing. "Its so pretty! How did you find a spot like this?" Eren asked, his deep green eyes twinkled with childish awe. "I just happened to pass it while exploring the area, and thought it was a nice place to just relax." He explained while spreading the large sheet out in the soft grass.   
They both removed their boots and laid down on the soft sheet, the grass below gave it a comfortable plush feel. The stars in the pitch black sky were large and bright, some bigger than others but all held the same beautiful glow. It was truly a gorgeous sight, and what made it even more perfect for Levi was that he got witness such beauty along side Eren. The corporal breathed in the light scent of flowers and relaxed. It was a very enjoyable break for the both of them, a change from the stress of their daily lives and a break from constantly worrying if the other is okay. Levi felt around the sheet with his hand a little until his fingertips brushed Erens hand, then intertwining their fingers. The teen scooted closer to the elder and gazed up at the stars, completely unaware of Levis current thought process.  
Levis relaxation lasted for about 10 seconds before he started freaking out about how to tell Eren he loved him. It seemed like such an easy thing to say and he felt pathetic for making it harder than it needed to be. Though it probably had something to do with the fact he had never felt this way or said it to anyone. So he just figured he should get it over with now, and just as he was about to speak Eren beat him to it and spoke. "Somethings been bothering me.. So, I-I have a question.." He said meekly. Levi looked over at him questioningly. "Whats wrong?" He asked, concern showing in his dark grey eyes. Eren gulped and looked away. "Well its just that.. umm.. Do you dislike me?"   
Levi jumped a little upon hearing those words. 'Where is this coming from so suddenly?' Levi thought. "Why would you think that?" Eren blushed lightly and took a deep breath. "Its because I always tell you.. that I love you. But you never say it back... even though we'v been together for a while now, you never tell me you love me.." Erens voice sounded hurt. The titan-shifter sat up and looked down at Levi, waiting for an answer. But the corporal was to shocked at the outburst to think properly, and it didn't help that now he felt pressured to say it. Erens eyes welled with tears. "Why wont you say anything?... So its true.. You don't like me." The teen said, tears now trailing down his cheeks. He tore his hand away from Levis and began to stand up to walk away, but just as he was standing half way, a hand pulled him back down so he would be sitting back next to Levi. Once he was back on the ground Levi held his shoulders so he couldn't get back up. Eren struggled a little against the elders hold before just giving up and burring his face in his hands.   
"Listen Eren, you got it all wrong! Look at me." He said and grabbed Erens wrist, forcing them away from his face to revile his teary emerald green eyes. "Just calm down and hear me out. Okay?" Eren hesitantly nodded and looked him straight in the eyes. "The reason I brought you here tonight was because Needed to say something, But i'v just been to nervous to say it.. but now I feel confident enough to say..." He let go of Erens wrist and moved one hand up to caress his tear soaked cheek tenderly while the other held Erens own hand. "I love you Eren" He said in a gentle and caring tone. Erens heart jumped and his eyes widened, a big smile forming on his face. And before Levi knew it, he was on his back on the sheet with Eren on top of him, kissing him. The elder soon relaxed and kissed back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Erens torso. The kiss was gentle and slow, their lips moving perfectly on one another.  
Eren was the one to break the kiss first, pulling away and opening his eyes he smiled down at his lover. "I love you too Levi." He whispered, going back down to kiss him again. This time the kiss got a little deeper, yet not lustful at all; but sweet, slow, and soft. Their tongues ran across each other over and over as they kissed. Electricity sparked between them, the feeling running through both of their body's at the same time. The teen ran his fingers through Levis silky black hair and stroked it gently. The kiss soon broke, they gazed into each others eyes before sharing one more short kiss. Then Eren got off of him and laid down next to him on his side, resting is head on the elders shoulder, one arm resting across his torso.   
They spent the rest of their time cuddling and just talking before they began to head home, hand in hand. This night didn't go they way Levi expected or planned, but it turned out perfect never the less. By the time they got back everyone was already asleep, so they could get to their room without any questions, and get some rest.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
However, The very next morning, as soon as Eren walked down stairs he was hit with a million questions about what happened and what the corporal did or said. The teen insisted nothing happened but he couldn't keep the damn smile off his face, giving up that he was lying. The corporal himself soon walked down stairs and bluntly told them "The relationship is official" which brought a bigger smile to Erens face.


End file.
